Forum:Cannon Ending for ME1
Does anyone know the cannon ending for ME1 yet? :Just want tho throw this out there: It's canon, not cannon. A cannon is a big 'ol gun, or more technically, "A mounted gun for firing heavy projectiles; a gun, howitzer, or mortar", and then there are several other less relevant definitions. Canon, on the other hand, literally means "An ecclesiastical rule or law enacted by a council or other competent authority and, in the Roman Catholic Church, approved by the pope" but in the scifi world has come to mean the Official Version of events per the creators/writers, etc... So, not sure there was a cannon ending for the game, and while I don't think they've made an official statement, I think the canon ending is just that Sovereign and Saren were defeated and the Systems Alliance got onto the Council. The rest appears to be left intentionally vague. SpartHawg948 21:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::*snicker* I direct you to Cannon and Canon AlexMcpherson 16:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::(Edit to remove links to pages that dont exist now. They did at one point, I think... anyway. yeah.) --AlexMcpherson 22:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Snicker? Heck, that made me laugh out loud! Boter 18:15, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The canon ending, or as it is if you chose male spacer war hero for ME2 from scratch, is loss of the council, I think. If you dont import a character, listen to what Miranda says in the intro! That tells you all you need to know. Also, canon is that Ashley lives (male) or Kaidan (female).--AlexMcpherson 18:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: mass effect isnt designed to havea canon ending to any of the games, it is what you make it. Although there is some difinitive events like sovereign and sarens deaths. In the future they may have to designate whihc events are dfinitve but that day is a long ways off ralok 22:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Consider the automatic selections of things that you dont get to choose when creating a new character. i.e. new female means kaiden/-an(?) lived, male means ashley did. And beyond that, in my female playthrough, carrying over from ME1, I just done the recruit thane mission, and I didn't get that bit from the trailer "Shepard, I thought you were dead..." i.e. Nassana Dantius didn't know who my female character was, because I didn't do that side-mission in the first game for her, but I did with my male character. AlexMcpherson 22:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think that the blank game start assumes a renegade player that did the minimal number of side quests because that creates the most adversarial playing field possible. A player that put the time into an ME1 game is "rewarded" with an easier time going at it in ME2 (i.e. Wrex surviving means that the player is immediately welcome on Tuchanka, the council surviving means that the player can be reinstated as a Spectre, etc etc.) None of that stuff directly affects gameplay, although there are a few extra dialog options available that allow extra Paragon or Renegade points to be gained. Completing the side quests provides a whole bunch of extra morality points as well, since just about every side quest character that you interact with appears in ME2, assuming they survive. Otherwise it's nearly impossible to max out either morality meter in one play-through. Toad of Steel 02:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) There's so many possibilites it's really almost impossible to tell what is canon. Unless of course Bioware says otherwise, which for now I'm glad they haven't due to the freedom people have of choosing their own path in the same story. Also, I myself killed the council in the first but I still got the option of being reinstated as Spectre because I chose Anderson to be on the council. - Vlyke615 *The only canon ending material that I think carried over was the fact that Udina was made Human Councilor. That appeared in the novel Mass Effect: Retribution. And, obviously, Shepard surviving the Suicide Mission. 15:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) It seems (based on other media) that the canon endings for the ME games is mostly Renegade. Retribution seems to indicate that the Collector Base survived. The Council is dead, Udina is councilor, the rachni queen was killed. All are considered the Renegade conclusions. So, Renegade is canon.